Dexter and Computress Get Mandark!
Dexter and Computress Get Mandark! is the first part of the 37th episode in Season 2 of Dexter's Laboratory. It first aired on April 29, 1998. This episode was written and narrated by six and a half year old Tyler Samuel Lee, who won a Cartoon Network contest to write an episode of Dexter's Laboratory. The episode features Dexter teaming up with Mandark's robot brother Computress to make Mandark's head shrink. Plot The episode starts with a cartoon version of Tyler Samuel Lee walking and telling his age and birthday and then describing the episode. Dexter didn't know that his new neighbor was Mandark with his robotic "brother," Computress. Computress hated Mandark because the Mandark had destroyed Computress's lab, which had to be rebuilt entirely; Mandark then kicked Computress out of the house. Computress got tired of this, and so teamed up with Dexter. They planned to shrink Mandark's head with a shrink ray. First, they zapped Dee Dee with a prototype which drained her free spirited personality. They then wrote some love letters, forging Dee Dee's and Mandark's signatures, which they then sent to each victim. Though Dee Dee merely ignored the letter from "Mandark" and threw it in the dustbin, the letter from "Dee Dee" made Mandark lovestruck, and he rushed over to Dexter's laboratory. However, when he got there, Computress and Dexter used the shrink ray and his head got tiny. Mandark screamed and ran for shelter, but just then Computress accidentally set the ray to "grow," until Mandark's head was so big that his head was floating in space. Mandark's head became even bigger than the Earth, causing Dexter to start angrily calling Computress "stupid." Mandark then re-appears with an evil laugh and says he has got the Top Secret book and he will soon rule the world. Computress once again accidentally set the ray on "grow" and Mandark's head became so big that it exploded, raining millions of small Mandark heads onto the earth. Dexter again became angry and once again started calling Computress "stupid," until Computress slunk off in shame. Characters *Tyler Samuel Lee *Gail E. Hiller Lee *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark *Computress *Quadraplex T-3000 Computer Trivia Notes *In the online game Cartoon Network Universe: Fusion Fall, Dexter's Computer is renamed Computress. Whether this was a subtle nod to the episode or not is unknown. Unlike in the show, Computress in the game was characterized as a female robot voiced by Hadley Puntereri. Production Notes *Tyler Samuel Lee provided the voices of Dexter, Mandark, and the Narrator in this episode. *This is the only cartoon episode in recorded history that was ever scripted by a fan of a TV show. Usually, for legal reasons, fan-created submissions are not allowed. *Tyler's mother could be heard in the background. *This episode's animation was completed based on an audio recording. It literally adapted it which resulted in Tyler's stammering and cues from his mother. *When Tyler's mother prompted him, she quickly appeared on the lower third of the screen. *Another notable example of the literal adaptation comes when Tyler, transitioning to the next scene, narrated "...and then Dexter said..." without finishing his statement. The animation showed Dexter beginning to talk, but saying nothing and having a startled look on his face. *This episode alongside with "The Justice Friends: Pain in the Mouth" and "Dexter vs. Santa's Claws" were produced in the same year of 1998 according to the credits. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Dexter Category:Episodes focusing on Mandark Category:Episodes Without Dad Category:Episodes Without Mom Category:Episodes focusing on Dee Dee